Kizuna
by HDStop
Summary: Gaara's bonds are important to him, including the one he shared with his best friend. The one who pushed him to do what he never thought was possible.  NaruGaa/OcGaa friendship Oc? If you're looking for instant happily ever after turn right back around
1. Prolouge

**Mmkay children. So… Sorry for halting the Beyblade story, if you've read it. I will update it eventually, but some stuff happened, and it caused my Gaara fascination to resurface, so yeah… Sorry again. But hopefully you guys will like this new story. It's actually, like two years old, I just never wrote it down in a way that didn't make me hate it.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, oocness(I'll try very hard to keep it to a minimum), Ocs, tampering with the main storyline(barely), and some Shoujo-ai(Just for you my little Ritsuka-chan. I know how hard it's been for you, so there's definitely going to be something in here just for you. Promise)**

**Oh yeah, and uhh, I may have some fun with Baki+sake, and Neji+Sake in later chapters for some of my peeps… You know who you are…**

**Oh, and this story will, hopefully, be mostly Sand Sib-centric.**

**K, so this may be a bit confusing, but here's the gist of it without giving anything away(I hope). This chapter will take place right before Shippuden. It involves Temari and one of the few oc, travelling together to Konoha with some character developing scenarios/explanations. You'll see (and hopefully understand).**

Gaara waited patiently. He didn't know how long it had been; only that he could do nothing but wait. His office seemed larger than he knew it was. When he sat there in silence, one of those rare days with very little paperwork, he simply took in his surroundings. The redhead wondered how his innocent childhood was stolen from him and replaced with the bloodthirsty life he lived.

"Life is a curious thing, isn't it?" the Kazekage heard from behind him.

Knowing who it was, he didn't bother to spare the intruder a glance. Instead, he removed his kage headwear and leaned back in his chair, allowing a pair of hands to begin massaging his shoulders. They were firm, strong. Gaara had seen these hands kill before, but for some reason he would put his life in them. A soft sigh escaped his lips at the warmth and comforting stimulation on his shoulders.

"You're here for mission assignment…" the Sunagakure official said softly, not really wanting the rubbing to stop.

"You can tell me while I continue," the female voice whispered into his ear.

"Umm…" the two shinobi looked up. Temari, Gaara's only sister stood in the doorway, a small group of scrolls in one arm, and an amused grin on her face. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Gaara replied monotonously, sitting up straight.

"Damn," the blond behind him replied. "And I had hoped to avoid this mission."

Her violet eyes glanced carelessly at the scrolls Temari placed on her friend's desk. She blew a stray strand of her short hair out of her face and allowed her long legs to carry her around the oak desk, red scarf trailing behind.

"That's strange. You're usually all gung-ho when it comes to kicking ass," the wind user smirked.

"Well usually I would be, but…"

"She'll be accompanying you to Konohagakure," Gaara stated, surprising his sister and causing the feral blond beside her to scowl.

"I don't want to," she stated, glaring.

"You would disobey your Kazekage?" Gaara teased. No one else could bring this side of him out. It wasn't something obvious. Gaara spoke in his usual tone, so anyone else would think he was being serious. This girl on the other hand…

"Well I disobey my friend all the time," she cockily stated, playing along.

"Why can't I just go alone, like usually?" Temari never knew who had the ball in their court; she only knew never to get involved. Kankuro tried once, but somehow he came out of it physically injured. So instead, she just went with what she knew.

"Simple. You'll be too busy too busy preparing for the Chūnin exams to do this task."

"Or," the quick tongued teen replied. "You want to get rid of me?" She eyed her Kazekage suspiciously, and he looked right back at her without flinching like most others would.

"Oh," Temari nodded, finally understanding. Even when they were younger, Temari noticed the younger girl had stolen many things, particularly from festivals. She had inherited a hefty sum of money, a huge understatement, but for some reason felt the need to either take or hide valuable items. Her guess was she did so for attention in the younger days, and now her sadistic side got a kick out of seeing the villagers panic. And it helped that she was somehow never caught in the act.

"Yes, I'm getting rid of you. This is the first festival in Sunagakure that will be held under my watch, and I don't need you here causing chaos, is that understood?" Gaara explained firmly.

His friend shrugged, she turned her back to him and leaned her backside against his desk. "You know, Gaa-chan, if you asked, I wouldn't do anything. In fact, if you wanted, I'd even help those assholes with the festival."

"You know, I have no doubt in my mind that statement is untrue," the Kazekage crossed his arms across his desk, staring at the blonde's almost completely bare back. Temari nodded.

"You know," she said, turning back to face him with a vicious smirk. "I fell the same way."

Temari shook her head and smiled. She didn't understand their friendship, but she knew it worked. Aside from the creatures living inside each of them, they had almost nothing in common. They were the ocean and sand upon a beach. Carelessly, she pushed and pulled him along into her vast, colorful world. And little by little he crumbled, and allowed himself to be taken along for a dangerous ride. They were an odd pair, but Temari was happy for her brother to have found someone who could understand him so close to home instead of who knows where in the Shinobi world.

"Alright then," Temari smiled. "Meet me at that new restaurant in half an hour with your things packed. We'll have something to eat, and then be on our way."

"You got it. Order me some sukiyaki, would you?"

Temari lifted an eyebrow. "That's a winter dish. It's summer."

"Don't worry, the shop owner knows me. Just tell him his adorable little 'Yuri-chan' wants some of his delicious sukiyaki. He'll make some. If you're lucky, I may even share with you~"

"Right, well whatever."

The duo watched as Temari departed.

"My sister was… smiling?"

"Yeah, I thought it was kinda weird too. She usually has this crooked smirk, but just now she looked genuinely happy… I wonder who died," she joked, planting her butt on the kage's desk and crossing one leg over the other.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Gaara sighed while reading through the first scroll Temari had left for him.

"Done," she simply stated. "I finished last night."

The Kazekage's eyes traveled from the scroll to his "friend". She had begun reading another scroll to help him, as usual. She looked back at him questioningly.

"What?"

"You… You packed last night?"

"Of course I did," she smirked almost identically matching Temari. "We all know my fascination with causing discord to Suna, so there really is no other way to stop me than to send me away. There is no way I'd ruin the festival for you."

Gaara's sky blue eyes closed, and he buried his face in his hands. The girl was so odd, saying one thing, doing another. She played with his head so much that it felt like just another day at the office. Yet, at the end of the day, there she was, removing herself as an obstacle willingly. "Your name does you no justice," he finally said after a moment of silence. She had been smiling down at him, he just knew it.

"Yeah, I know. Like I haven't heard that one before," she commented, ruffling his hair a bit. The kunoichi hopped off the desk and began walking toward the door. "You know, maybe there's something I forgot to pack. Guess I'd better check."

Gaara threw a scroll at her, which she skillfully caught and held with a single finger. She recognized it as her mission debrief. Gaara usually wrote one up for her, knowing too well she hated long, boring conversations.

"No, you really don't know. You surpass your name. The "Even Lily"? You are far more than "even."" She was visibly surprised. The Kazekage gave her a small, but noticeable smile. "Take care on your mission, Akatori Saeyuri."

The girl smiled back. "Stay safe, Sabaku no Gaara."

With that Gaara was left alone to his work. He leaned back in his chair, reading over the scroll the older teen had previously looked at and smirked. "And don't cause any trouble," he added to himself, seeing a doodle of the feather of her family crest she'd made at the bottom.

Saeyuri stretched as she and Temari excited their home city. They made their way toward Konohagakure, the prosperous city sitting in the forest. While Temari watched their path, her partner had begun to read her scroll. She was being ordered to acquire some medical ninjutsu under the tutelage of someone named "Haruno Sakura," then bring it back in order to assist Sunagakure. In return, she was to offer Lady Tsunade the information on the smaller scroll rolled inside the one she was currently reading. There was a Kage seal, customized by her per Gaara's request, and a warning at the end of her debrief not to open it. Sae scowled at the piece of paper and rolled it back up.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked curiously.

"Your brother's a jerk. That's all," she responded, pouting. Temari chuckled and they both felt the wind pick up. Their cloaks moved with the wind, and they drew their hoods up. "Damn wind. I'm going to have to get Gaara to remove all this sand when we get back."

"Huh, never thought to use his abilities for that." Temari pondered the idea and laughed to herself. It was odd, being alone with the younger girl. She was usually so quiet with everyone else but Gaara, even herself and Kankuro were no exception to her cold shoulder. It was a wonder how she felt like she could tell this girl all her deep dark secrets. The only thing she knew about the Akatori heiress was that she had befriended Gaara while on a combined mission with Konoha, she could kick some serious ass, she lived alone with her elder brother because the rest or her kin were wiped out, and that she had no shame when it came to her body.

Anyone could tell that Saeyuri was comfortable in her skin by the clothes she wore beneath her tan cloak. It wasn't like she was a slut. In fact, Temari doubted that the girl had ever been intimate with anyone pass the point of friendship. She'd always seen Saeyuri alone when they were growing up, usually conversing with older Shinobi, or her own brother. Saeyuri was truly a curious creature.

"Neh, Temari-san," she heard the younger girls voice and looked up. "How long will it take to get to Konohagakure? You've been there before, right?"

"Yes, multiple times now. Well," Temari thought back to her previous travels. Saeyuri was much quicker than herself, so she'd get to Konoha in less than half the time any other shinobi. Now Temari wondered why she didn't just leave her behind. "After we exit the desert, we can pick up the pace."

"Understood," Saeyuri said, then fell silent. She allowed her hair and hood to shield her face from sun, sand, and sister of her only friend. Her mind wandered somewhere she wasn't used to. To a place in her subconscious where she was, in fact, a fifteen year old girl, and not the "Feral Phoenix" she had been nicknamed by the Sunagakure villagers. Her violet eyes, usually giving off a cold and detached vibe to any who met them, now seemed riddled with pain and doubt.

_I wonder if Temari-san even likes me. I've never been very kind to her, or Kankuro for that matter. No, they must hate me. It's not like I've done anything to get into their good graces. All I do is take up their little brother's time. Maybe the villagers are right. Perhaps the Phoenix is meant to fly solo…_

With that in mind, Saeyuri let out a quiet sigh, not realizing that Temari had been watching her the entire time.

_Saeyuri, what's wrong? Why don't you ever let anyone but Gaara in? If there's a way I can help you, just tell me! I'll do anything I possibly can! Not just for Gaara, but for you. I… I want to help you…_

Temari couldn't voice her thoughts. It wasn't out of fear that Saeyuri would lash out at her, but the thought of not being able to gain the younger girl's trust.

_Truth be told, Saeyuri-san, I've always been watching you…_

"Trees."

Saeyuri's voice brought Temari out of her thoughts. She looked up ahead, and sure enough they would reach the forest soon enough. The desert had thinned out where they were now, and Temari wondered just how long they'd been walking. Saeyuri smiled, and Temari mirrored the action. She knew it took a lot for the young girl to show anything but boredom, so in a way it was a victory.

"How much longer now?" she asked, reminding her superior of a child.

"Well," the older of the two looked at the position of the sun. It would set in a few hours time. "I think we should stop in an hour or so to set up camp. After that, the rest of the journey will be straight forward and quick."

"Hmm, if you say so," Saeyuri nodded. She heard the lack of Temari's footsteps and stopped in her tracks while removing her cloak. "Something wrong?"

"No," Temari lied, biting her lip. She looked up at Sae and reconsidered her feelings. No, she knew that if she didn't try, neither would the younger blond. "Actually, yes. Something is bothering, and I think we should talk about it," she said firmly.

Saeyuri nodded but looked bored. "Alright, but I think we should set up camp first if this conversation is going to take a while."

Temari agreed and they entered the forest, searching for a small clearing off the main path.

They'd walked a mile or so before agreeing on the spot and began to set up. Temari had a small tent packed. It could fit three, and usually Kankuro was the one to pack it, but he was probably finishing up the solo mission he'd been assigned.

She hadn't noticed, but Saeyuri had already set up a small campfire in the middle of the few logs that were used by previous travelers. Saeyuri's sleeping bag hadn't been unrolled yet, so Temari took the liberty of fixing it up in her tent. The short haired girl did a few hand signs and set the wood on fire after noticing Temari's action.

"Umm," she walked toward the tent, removing the two katana from her belt. "Wh-what are you doing exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Temari smartly replied while emerging from the tent. "I'm setting up the tent we'll be sharing for tonight."

Saeyuri's shoulders dropped and Temari smirked. "But… Why?"

"Obviously so you won't catch a cold, silly," Temari laughed it off and dug in her bag for some of the food she'd packed. After finally finding some of the instant ramen she had found during her last trip to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Temari pulled out a kettle and a container of water and set to work preparing the small meal. She stopped and turned to Saeyuri who just stared at her skeptically. "Are you alright with ramen or do you have something else?"

"Oh! Well I brought a few loaves of bread I baked last night, and some kim chee my brother picked up from his last mission…" she trailed off, her eyes darting around nervously. "W-we could share. I brought enough for the both of us… Just in case…"

"Great! I can't wait to taste your bread. I had no idea you cooked," Temari mentally added it to the things she now knew about the young Kunoichi. "Bet it's gonna taste great!"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Saeyuri questioned while placing her fixings on a small pack-away wooden table. "Did Gaara ask you to treat me kindly?"

Temari watched the girl intently. She usually hid her true feelings so well, and Gaara had said that he observed her stating the exact opposite of what she meant for some reason. Now however, she stood before Temari, something akin to… anxiety perhaps… evident in her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Actually," Temari finally broke the silence, motioning for Saeyuri to sit down across from her near the fire. "That's what I wanted to discuss with you. Well close enough to the subject."

"Alright," the younger kunoichi nodded, intending to listen with an open mind.

Temari couldn't exactly think of what to say. She'd had it all figured out, but looking at the "Feral Phoenix of Sunagakure" she realized something. She was just a girl. A young teenage girl, who had lost all but one of her family members, and had been ridiculed by her peers. How many times had she gone home and cried to her big brother as a child- as a teenager?

"It's revolting…" she finally said without thinking.

"… Umm… Huh?" Saeyuri tilted her head, not knowing if she had heard right.

"N-no! Not you, Akatori-san! I mean what's happened to you!"

"Well, Temari-san, I'm 16. You're going to have to be a bit more specific. A lot has happened to me in sixteen years."

"I know… I know…" She looked at the confused blond apologetically. "I know you haven't been treated well since you came to Sunagakure ten years ago. I want to apologize for that."

"But you didn't do anything to me. Neither has Kankuro. In fact, Kankuro tried asking me out once, and although he ended up with a nose, it was quite flat-"

"Because I did nothing! Because I watched from the sidelines, and listened to rumors. And… And because I didn't do this earlier."

"Do what?" the Chūnin questioned.

Temari held out her hand. "Hello there."

"Uhh hi?"

"My name is Temari. I know we don't know each other very well, so I'd like to change that."

"Temari-san, what are you-"

"I've seen you around the village, but never had the courage to talk to you, but now I would really like us to be friends. Please take care of me, Akatori Saeyuri-san"

The shock was evident in the young Akatori's eyes. The flames from the makeshift campfire made her glow like an ethereal being. Somehow, the surprise only added to her beauty. The cold glare she usually had set on her face had never belonged there. Temari knew for a fact that this girl was meant to smile. And now it was her mission to make that happen.

A small laugh could be heard coming from Saeyuri. She had hid her face behind her right hand, and the older of the two wondered if she'd start crying. But no, a joyful sound was elicited from her instead.

"Oh my God, you had me worried! I thought you were going to say something awful, but instead you act as if we've just met!" Temari scowled at her response, but smiled once again the second she looked up from her hand.

"Hello there. My name is Temari. I know we don't-"

"Alright I got it already." Saeyuri took the hand that hadn't been lowered and shook it. "My name is Saeyuri, but you may call me Sae, but not Yuri. I would really like to get along with you, Temari-san. Your brother tells me good things about you."

The two suddenly burst into laughter. If anyone who had ever met them had walked in on the two shinobi giggling like academy girls, they would instantly think they were in some odd Genjutsu.

The teens fell asleep after their meal, talking a bit as they drifted into slumber. Saeyuri had convinced her new friend that they didn't need to switch guard duty, for she had someone to watch over them.

That night Saeyuri slept well. She only remembered one dream. No, not a dream, but a memory. The second time she had met Gaara, and the first time she had ever worked together with him. When Temari awoke, she found the younger teen smiling in her sleep and began to pack up the equipment that was unlikely to be used.

She smiled when the younger girl emerged from the tent, fully clothed and ready to continue their short journey.

"Sleep well?" Temari asked, fixing the younger girls bangs a bit.

"Yeah. I had a dream. It was the first time Gaara and I worked together. You know, on that mission with the Leaf?"

Temari nodded. She'd never heard the full story before. She only knew of the mission. Saeyuri's attachment to Gaara, and his willingness to keep her around him, had developed during the mission from what she'd heard from Korobi and Yaoki, the other two shinobi that were assigned to the mission.

"Will you tell me how it happened? We both know Gaara isn't the type to give details about personal matters such as this."

Saeyuri nodded. "Well, I had been returning from a mission with my brother and father- a simple guard a V.I.P mission- when a messenger bird intercepted us…"

**-Sigh- Ok, I really shouldn't write stories late at night/too early in the morning. It turns into crappy ending chapters. Blergh.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. I know I actually enjoyed writing it. Saeyuri is a complex character, and I hope you'll like her. She may seem bipolar now, but it'll get worse hah just kidding (I hope). You'll understand later (maybe).**

**Next chapter involves a flashback. The entire story may jump around a bit, but I'll try very hard not to confuse you. If you have any questions or maybe even a request (Like a pairing, or you want an oc cameo?), just ask.**


	2. The First Bond

A tall shinobi, clad in ANBU wear, read the scroll previously attached to the leg of the vulture now perched on his daughter's arm. Their family was known for caring for any feathered creature, so she always had the sense to bring the thick gloves required to seat the large bird. It adjusted itself restlessly on the small girls arm.

"Otoo-san, please read the scroll quicker and respond. You know how Turkey Vultures prefer the open desert to forests,"**(1)** she drawled monotonously.

"Ah… yes," he said getting back to the scroll after flicking his son's ear for chuckling. He was quite amazed she'd been able to identify the bird so quickly. They're family rarely worked with Turkey Vultures, and he surely didn't remember showing them to her. He honestly thought they were quite repulsive, but there she was, cooing the disgusting creature as if it were a Swallow.

"This scroll was meant for you, Yuri-chan," he finally said after thoroughly looking through it twice. "The elders have requested your assistance on another matter before returning home."

"Seriously," his son, older of the two, asked while removing his ANBU mask. "That's awesome, Yuri-kun!"

"Yes," their father agreed wearily. "But perhaps you should decline this one. You need to rest your body after all."

"It's fine, Otoo-san. The last mission wasn't taxing, and the day is early."

Kenshin observed both of his children. Kichirou was visibly more excited for his younger sister, dancing around a bit. He was only 16, but had been promoted to ANBU captain a year ago. Both his children were quite skilled, and he knew his daughter, Saeyuri, should have at least been a Chunin. Yes, she was young, but she was so talented. It was a known fact that she was faster than any other Suna Shinobi, the stealthiest too, and the family trait of bird calling definitely came in handy on missions where separation from her team was required.

Saeyuri looked him in the eyes, something she rarely did. To his surprise, she was pleading him to let her go. She knew he could not resist her lovely lilac eyes, and it would be the death of him had he upset her in any way. "F-fine! You can go already. Just stop looking at me like that."

Kichirou laughed. "You're so pathetic dad! OW!" The vulture pecked at his head and Saeyuri smirked.

"That's what you get for making fun of Otoo-san when we all know you have the same weakness," the youngest of them said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever!" He mumbled, ruffling her hair a bit playfully.

"Alright then," their father said seriously. "There is a map here. It seems they anticipated our location. Must have been the Akatori Elder who ended up sending this. Smart man."

"Dad, you only say that because he's your grandfather," the siblings teased.

"Perhaps," he smirked. "Looks like you'll be meeting a team at this bridge here," he pointed the location out to his youngest child, crouching down to her level.

"It looks like we'll be working with Konoha Shinobi as well."

"Then you'd better put on your 'Lady Akatori' face." Another peck. "Argh! Stupid vulture!"

"He's right though. Be on your best behavior, and on your guard. They'll probably send a high-ranked ninja. You can summon Aki and Suki if need be. And I'm sure your brother will let you use Niji as well." Kenshin said, handing her a scroll as his son nodded. "It doesn't say who you'll be working with, just that there will be three Suna Shinobi."

Kichirou wrapped an arm around his sister's neck. "Good luck, sis. And don't make a fool of the Akatori name!"

"Shut up, Ki-chin," she teased. She knew all the girls who had a crush on him called him that.

Unlike most sisters though, who were disgusted by their brother's relationships, Saeyuri understood the attraction. She wasn't vein, but she had taste. Her father had taught her _the way of the girl, _hoping she'd turn out more feminine than she was. It was a lost cause though, and he knew it. Though she kept her hair long and in two high ponytails on either side of her head, she wore baggy clothes, and besides her head and toes, she was covered up. Saeyuri, though a proud individual, was modest. Much like her mother had been before…

"Otoo-saaaan," she called out to him for the fifth time.

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking of how much you've grown," Kenshin smiled. "I love you, Saeyuri."

The young girl's heart dropped. Something wasn't right, and she could feel it. However, she knew her father was trying to hide it, so she simply played along. Instead of calling him on it like usual, she smiled back at him. It was a rare action she displayed since her grandfather had disappeared seven years ago, but her father simply embraced her. She accepted it willingly, resting her head on his shoulder and holding him closely. Being a Shinobi was dangerous. They all knew this fact quite well.

"Alright," Kenshin pulled away from his daughter, his long crimson hair falling down his shoulder in its ponytail. Before standing, he removed the red string from his hair. There was a single bell attached to it. Now, as he tied the bell around her neck, Saeyuri caught a strand of his loose hair and played with the end. "There you go. It looks adorable"

"You know, I'm not the adorable type," she said playfully.

"No, but I am," he countered as he kissed her forehead and took off into the trees.

"See you later, Yuri," Kichirou smiled at his sister. She nodded and he followed after his father. When he finally caught up he frowned. "She knows you were hiding something. You know that, don't you?"

Kenshin had already strapped his mask in place. He didn't want his only son to see what he knew was the hideous expression of regret on his face. "Yes, Kichirou. I know."

* * *

><p>Saeyuri ran toward the meeting place. She knew she'd be a few minutes late, but the scroll said her team would wait for her. She had found the river a few minutes ago and was now following it to the chakra she could sense up ahead. Seven chakra signals. That meant seven shinobi. The ones on her side of the river were from Konoha, she could sense it. She knew they could now sense her as well. Despite her advanced ability of chakra control, she didn't hide her chakra, only suppressed it.<p>

Holding on to a leather pouch at her waist, Saeyuri leapt onto the bridge, and forced her body to front flip. It wasn't an act of showing off. She only wanted to prepare her body for the mission to come. _A Kunoichi's body is her main weapon_, she reminded herself as she landed gracefully in a crouched position beside the person in the center of the river. She stood before her knee-length blond hair could get wet and looked the person in the eyes.

"Akatori Saeyuri, reporting for duty. I apologize for my tardiness."

The boy before her was both shorter and younger. She knew of him, but had never met him. This was Sabaku no Gaara. Like she had heard, he had pale skin, which Saeyuri was confused about, seeing as they lived in a desert. His blue eyes matched the clear sky above them, and his crimson hair messily sat atop his head where a few strands hid some of his tattoo. The one she knew he had made himself. _Ai._

"What the heck!" a rambunctious blond shouted from the sidelines. A Konoha Shinobi.

"I apologize, I only just received this assignment," she said turning toward the Konoha nin, then back to the boy she knew was her team captain. "I trust you had prior knowledge of my arrival?"

The crimson haired boy nodded quietly, crossing his arms.

"A-A-Akatori-hime!" she heard two voices say in unison. The two men who had uttered the nickname she'd been given by the elders of the village hid behind a bush, cowering. **(2)**

"H-Hime!" the blond from before shouted once more. His eyes were wide, as were the ones belonging to the pink haired girl who was pulling his ear.

Saeyuri frowned. "No, I'm not-"

The two she recognized a bit ran out from behind the bushes to the edge of the river. She guessed they didn't have the chakra control necessary to walk, much less run, upon the reflective surface.

"No one told us we'd be able to see you on this mission, Akatori-hime!" The first, Yaoki, she remembered, stated cheerfully. It seems that they'd forgotten their fears.

"Please take care of us, Akatori-hime!" Korobi said happily.

The young Akatori heiress looked back at the Konoha shinobi. They were staring right at her, all four of them. She hated when all eyes were on her. She'd had enough of that at home, and she didn't need it on this mission, so first thing to do was to set this straight.

"If you call me _hime_ once more, I'll show you why the villagers call me the _Feral Phoenix of Sunagakure _instead!" the blond kunoichi threatened. This was why she had no friends, she thought as her words chased the two males back into the bushes. With a sigh, she glanced back at the Konoha shinobi. **(3)**

"My name is Saeyuri, pleased to meet you," she mumbled. She guessed she hadn't made a very good impression on anyone here.

The others introduced themselves as Hatake Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke before they set off on their mission.

Saeyuri's eyes were downcast as they all walked together through the forest. She hadn't noticed, but Gaara was beside her, and the blond and pink haired shinobi from Konoha were staring at them both.

"Is something troubling you?" the younger boy asked.

"Eh?" she turned to him, slightly surprised. She didn't think he was going to talk to her at all unless it was about the mission. He seemed the solemn type. "Well, it's nothing you need to worry about… Gaara… san?" He nodded at the honorific, not caring either way if she put one after his name or not. Gaara was just surprised she didn't fear him like the other two. "I just have a lot on my mind. I apologize for making a poor impression before. I'm actually a skilled shinobi for my age. "

Gaara nodded, not caring for her previous behavior. He hadn't thought much of it. Just assumed she lashed out of irritation. When she had first arrived on the scene, the girl had a troubled expression. An expression he knew well. Temari had it quite often when she was bothered. "I know your skills. I've read your file."

"Is that right?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. The elders informed me that you would be on this assignment. I needed your information, and since we've never officially met, I needed to know your skill set. I have a task for you." **(4)**

They're voices were quite soft. Too soft for Naruto to eavesdrop and he knew the conversation had to be good.

"Quit that, Naruto!" Sakura demanded, pulling his ear once more.

"Ah," the silver haired Jōnin looked up. "This is where we'll discuss our game plan."

Everyone else followed his eyes up to the tall trees intertwining and nodded. Kakashi was the first to reach the top, being able to use the _Shunshin no Jutsu. _Gaara's sand easily raised him to the top. The three Konoha genin raced up the tree; it was obvious they had practiced _Ki Nobori no Shugyō_ many times before the mission. Saeyuri stretched her legs before crouching down and kicking off the ground at extreme speed. Her spectators watched as her thin body landed carefully on both feet near the edge of the tree. Cracking her neck with both hands, Saeyuri glanced at the wide eyed genin.**(5)(6)**

"Yes?"

"You can fly!" Naruto blurted out without thinking.

The blond kunoichi smiled, placing a hand in her leather pouch. "Sorry to disappoint you, Uzumaki-san, but no, I can't fly."

"She molded the chakra in her feet to kick off the ground, Naruto," Sakura explained.

"To put it simply, yes," she nodded, placing her other hand in the large pocket of her purple shorts. From her pouch she pulled out an egg. It was white, with black speckles, and looked like marble. Naruto inched closer out of curiosity. It seemed to be about two and a half inches tall, maybe two inches wide? Saeyuri sat on the tree, watching the scene unfold.

"Wh-what is that?" he questioned.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"What! She pulled it out in front of everyone and you expect me not to ask about it! I mean, look at it! It's an egg! How is that not just the weirdest thing you've ever seen!"

"Oh, I can think of something weirder," Sasuke mumbled carelessly, tossing the insult in Naruto's direction.

"Why you!" the blond began to grind his teeth.

"Wow, is that yours?" Korobi asked, appearing next to her while lifting his forehead and wiping away the sweat beneath his bandaged head.

"I've never seen a _Tamashī renketsu no tamago _before. I've only ever read about them," Yaoki appeared at her other side and watched as she cleaned the egg with the crimson cloth she drew from her oversized pocket. "That's what it is, isn't it."

"Yes," she answered.

"What the hell is that? Tama-tama… whatcha call it?" Naruto grumbled from in front of her, making her a bit subconscious.

"Be polite, Naruto," Sakura managed to say through grinding teeth.

"_Tamashī renketsu no tamago. _All the Akatori receive one once the Akatori council believes them to be ready," Yaoki explained. He took pride in his knowledge of the Sunagakure families. "They say if the egg is stillborn, the shinobi who takes care of it will only live for a short while after. The egg is bound to your soul. If it hatches and is still alive, you are said to live a long, prosperous life."

"Woah," Naruto was entranced by the story.

The trio who had been discussing the egg looked back at it, but found nothing but the tree. Their eyes darted around, finding the egg, and its owner, sitting in front of Gaara and putting the cloth back into her pocket.

Saeyuri knew they wouldn't come near her now.

"As fascinating as it is to learn the mythology of my peoples' hobby, I'd prefer to hear about the mission at hand," she said, placing the egg back into its feather-lined pouch.

"Oh, right," they all rubbed their heads and separated. Naruto hopped up onto a branch and hung upside down.

_What children,_ the blond kunoichi thought to herself as she listened intently to the Konoha Jōnin explained his plan.

"Now that we've teamed up and are all at attention, Gaara's team will approach the western side of the mountain. My Team 7 will approach from the east. And we'll simultaneously attack the bandits who are based at the summit. The assault will commence at midnight. Does that sound okay?"

Gaara nodded.

"Heh. There's no need to wait that long. We can take out those bandits by ourselves!" Naruto boasted.

Kakashi turned to face his hanging student. "The bandits are made up of rogue ninja. Word has it that chunin-class ninja are among them."

"He's right, Naruto!" Sakura chided. "You might end up putting us all in danger!"

"Fine, I got it," the blond grumbled back.

Saeyuri frowned. She didn't like the girl at all. Sure, Naruto wasn't making a very good impression, but he was just childish and eager. His pink haired teammate however just seemed like a… a bitch.

"We'll go with your strategy," Gaara replied, ignoring the bickering children. He narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, setting the jonin on the alert. "There's something I need to discuss with you."

Gaara leapt off the tree, back to the earth's surface for privacy. She knew what they would be discussing, for she sensed it too.

"Why's Gaara being so secretive?" Naruto started up again.

"The two captains probably want to go over details," Sakura shot back at the blond.

"Captain? He's so full of himself!"

"Or maybe he's discussing with Hatake how he wants to use his Shukaku to eat you," Saeyuri teased, tightening her leather gloves.

The blond Suna kunoichi watched the scene below carefully, analyzing the facial expressions of her team captain. _What is that? Sorrow? Nii-chan said this Gaara guy was born to be a killer, but this guy… from the very beginning he seemed to have an odd vibe. It was never bloodlust. I can't explain it. Well, I guess all I can do is go along with the mission and see what happens. Surprise now? That Kakashi guy must have said something meaningful. Gaara looks really pensive. _

"All right. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! We're leaving now," Kakashi's voice rang out from below.

"Yes!" Sakura replied as she and Sasue followed after their sensei.

Naruto flipped out of his hanging position and landed a few feet away from Sae. "Don't be late this time, Gaara!" he teased.

The crimson haired shinobi leapt up into the trees. "We're leaving too."

Saeyuri stood and removed three scrolls from her waist. "_Kuchiyose_," she whispered. Three smoke clouds appeared around her, a different cry coming from each of them. A bird flew out of each cloud, all three varying differently in size, shape, and appearance.

The first was the smallest. It had dark eyes with a black beak, and black feathers beneath the beak. The rest of its body was either white, or a very light sand y color, with black spots on the tip of its wings. The desert sparrow landed on Saeyuri's shoulder and nipped gently at her ear.

The second bird was much more colorful. It was slightly bigger than the first bird, and looked like a parrot of sorts. The Rainbow Lorikeet circled its summoner and chirped happily.

"Niji," the blond said calmly, reaching up and allowing the bird to rest on her finger for a moment. "Fly east. Stay with the Konoha shinobi."

The bird chirped sadly, but took off toward the east like instructed.

The third bird was much larger. It landed on Saeyuri's gloved arm and looked into her eyes. The back, wings, and belly band were dark brown. The underside was a very light color in comparison to the rest of its feathers, and its neck and chest had a cinnamon wash to it. What stood out from its coloring was its broad, rounded tail. The color was a rich russet, much like the small piece of cloth attached to her right leg. This was a Red-Tailed Hawk. The Akatori families were most famous for raising this species of bird.

"It's been a while, Akatori-hime," the bird greeted with a mature, feminine voice.

"Hello Suki. I need you to follow these three ninja, if you don't mind," the bird nodded in response to the order. "This is Gaara. He is our captain on this mission. Stay by his side and follow his commands."

"I'm not accustomed to taking orders from someone so… tiny."

"Suki," Saeyuri warned.

"Yes yes, I understand."

"Wait," Yaoki interrupted. "What about you, Akatori-san?"

"I've instructed her to do something else," Gaara informed the two rookies. "Ley's go."

The three shinobi took off toward the west, leaving Saeyuri and the smallest bird alone.

"Ready, Aki?"

"Always, milady," the bird chirped, taking to the sky down the center path.

Saeyuri arched her back and bent backwards, her arms over her head. She heard her spine agree with the stretching as her hands met with the tree bark. She stayed in that position for a moment, thinking back on her father's actions. His words, tone, and expression were all suspicious. However, what Yaoki had said about soul binding eggs was true: an Akatori was bonded with their bird. When he or she dies, so does their guardian, however when their feathered friend passes, they do not. The human partner could easily replace the guardian. Saeyuri, Kenshin, and Kichirou all agreed it was wrong, but there was nothing they could do to change the fact.

At that moment, Saeyuri was only thankful that Aki was well, which meant her father was in the same condition. And for that she was thankful.

Ending the mental battle with herself, Saeyuri let her feet leave the ground in a back flip. As soon as her feet met with the solid tree, she, like the bird, shot off straightforward into the trees. Instead of moving at her usual high-speed, Saeyuri kept a leisurely pace. Going through the center path would be much quicker than taking the mountain from east or west. The only thing troubling the young girl now was the group following her now. They definitely weren't the bandits the combined team would be facing. No, these chakra signals seemed familiar. That's when she realized who they were.

With a swift 180 spin, Saeyuri launched an onslaught of shuriken toward the squad of ANBU trailing after her. Like she predicted, they easily parried and landed on the trees, surrounding her.

"Why are you following us?" she demanded, her tone even and strong. Aki flew down onto her shoulder and stuck its chest out protectively.

A man hopped onto the branch she stood on, his mask green and ugly with teeth jutting out of the mouth. A hideous ogre. "Do not worry, young Saeyuri," the voice was smooth, and she recognized it instantly. "We have no qualms with you. Just continue your mission like a good little genin. Build our bond with the Hidden Leaf."

He began to walk toward her slowly. Saeyuri knew although he was taller than her, he was only sixteen. Her brother's age, not to mention one of his subordinates.

"Just think of us as auditors. We'll be observing this mission from afar," the young man said, shrugging indifferently.

"Don't lie to me, Hayate. I'm not stupid. You've been tracking Gaara this entire time. I'm not an idiot; I've grown up with ANBU," she countered.

Behind the mask Hayate chuckled. "And you've grown well." He signaled for the rest of his team to leave.

"Why are you following him? He's been leading our team well."

"Making you go down the middle path alone is leading you well? What a joke," he growled. She noticed the tone right away and came to a conclusion: His heart mirrored his mask.

"You have no idea what he's done in the past, Saeyuri. If you did you wouldn't be defending that monster!" he shouted, backing her up into the tree. He punched the tree and leaned into her.

Hayte's words rang through her head. She knew what Gaara had done. She had never witnessed it firsthand, but Saeyuri had never judged a living soul without first spending a certain amount of time with them. She'd only been in Gaara's presence for less than an hour, but she knew he wasn't the monster everyone accused him of being. His eyes held sorrow and regret, not hatred and bloodlust. He held himself proudly, but insecurity rolled off him like the sand being carried on the wind.

"He's not a monster," Saeyuri whispered.

"Yes he is! He killed his own mother when he was born, killed his uncle, and did so many other repulsive things! The Shukaku is-"

"The Shukaku is a monster," she calmly stated, pushing him away. "Not the man."

"You're going to regret this, Saeyuri," Hayate's threat didn't scare her. She knew he couldn't harm her. As he turned in the direction she knew Hayate would not stop until her team captain was dead.

"Hayate!" she yelled, drawing the katana from her hip. "You will not harm him."

"Tch, and you'll be the one to stop me?" he goaded, drawing two katana from his back. "Bring it on, _princess_."

With a frown, Saeyuri launched herself at Hayate while Aki flew up into the trees. The steel of their blades sang as they met harshly. Before Hayate's s second weapon could meet with her body, Saeyuri jumped, kicked her opponent in the opponent with both feet in the torso, and flipped backwards. In mid-air she felt wind rush pass her and frowned. Her right foot collided with the flat end of Hayate's sword before he had the chance to strike her from behind.

"Give it up," the ANBU chuckled as he pushed the sword forward, making her loose balance. "You know I have more skill than you."

Saeyuri, who had been tossed to a lower branch, threw a bunch of kunai upward in hopes of distracting Hayate as he descended upon her. He blocked all the kunai and they fell in a circle around her. She smirked and stood, her sword held above her head while he attempted to slash at her.

"You'll never win," he told her mockingly. "You know I'm more powerful."

"You keep repeating yourself," she said, her eyes fading from their usual violet into white. "But I don't see you living up to your words."

The blond kicked her attacker with chakra seeping out of her foot. The force forced him into the tree with a loud sound.

"Aki!" she called out. The desert sparrow swept down as she threw the sword up and made a hand sign. _"Tori!" she whispered, closing her eyes._

The small bird flew into the center of the hand sign, disappearing and setting off a glow in her hands, which surrounded the rest of her body. When she opened her eyes they were fully black. Small wings appeared on her back, and her fingernails became talons.

"Normally I'd take you out on my own, but I need to find Gaara."

"Why do you so easily defend him!" the man demanded an answer. His mask had fallen off and he bled from the wood that penetrated his skin. "He's a-"

"A monster? Yes, I heard you. But you see, that's something we have in common."

They met once more, her talons gripping at both swords. Yes, she bled, but Saeyuri smirked anyway while looking into Hayate's brown eyes.

"Hayate, you'll never understand true pain." With that, Saeyuri tightened her grasp. The claws proved to be stronger than the swords, smashing them into shards that imbedded themselves into the tree. With a normal fist she threw a punch to the shinobi's face. Without his swords, Hayate was nothing to her. Physically, he may have been more powerful, but his chakra control was nothing in comparison. That was the only thing giving Saeyuri

"I'm sorry Hayate," the blond spoke while tying his body up with his own rope. "But you're close mindedness angered me. I had the intention to hold back some on that punch, but I wasn't able to con- Augh!"

Saeyuri fell to her knees. Two kunai, dripping with a purple liquid mingled with the blood from her cheek and shoulder were now embedded into the tree. She scolded herself for not noticing the two other shinobi sneak up behind her. Once again, Aki took off into the sky, only this time he was captured by a third shinobi, who stuffed him in a canvas bag.

"If you want your father's ridiculous pet to stay safe, you'll obey us and continue with your mission, little girl," the ANBU standing behind her ordered. He didn't hide his chakra level, which was decent for a ninja of his status.

"Shit," she whispered in defeat. Holding onto ther left shoulder, Saeyuri lowered her head. There was no way she could get out of this without Aki getting injured. The man holding him hostage kept a tight grip on the bag, now too well how tricky Kenshin's little partner could be.

He chirped unhappily in the bag while struggling to free himself. Through her peripheral vision the blond watched while the brown bag darted in different directions.

"Tell me, Saeyuri, how does it feel knowing you've failed for once?" Hayate smirked, now untied and in her face. He raised her chin to look directly into her eyes, his black hair falling messily around his eyes. She didn't respond with words, but with a glob of saliva meeting his face. Reeling his fist back to strike her, the ANBU captain from behind kicked him in the face.

"Shut your trap, Hayate. And don't you dare lay another hand on the boss's daughter or you'll have to answer to him."

"Tch, whatever," he sulked.

Aki had grown quiet and still during his time in the bag. Saeyuri hadn't noticed before, but now grew worried until she heard a trill from inside the bag. _"On the count of three attack," _was the message he sent. _"One… Two… Three…"_

Aki burst out of the bottom of the bag, beak first. He'd been carefully unstitching it from inside like the clever creature he was. As soon as Saeyuri was sure he was safely out of the shinobi's reach she leapt forward, kunai at hand, and slashed at the ninja who held her father's partner captive. He backed away from her weapon, but the captain was now on her trail.

"Eh, I'll just tell your father your death was an accident. Perhaps I'll tell him it was the monster, Sabaku no Gaara?" he teased.

Saeyuri had no time to spin her body to protect herself before hearing the crackling of lightning and the sound of a thud.

When she caught her prey via punch in the gut, she turned to figure out what was happening behind her. To her surprise, the Konoha Jōnin was rubbing his hands together, the ANBU captain at his feet. The dark haired genin held a KO'd Hayate by the back of his vest while the final shinobi was passed out at his feet.

"Just thought we ought to show our new ally some courtesy. Hope you don't mind us cleaning up this mess," Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

Saeyuri sighed, her muscles slightly loosening with the knowledge that she was safe for the moment. "Thank you."

"Oh, your bleeding!" the Sakura said from another branch. She hopped over to Saeyuri and attempted to examine her injuries, but the blond backed away.

"It's fine. I'm more concerned about Gaara," she said, her expression serious as she scanned the trees for his chakra signature. Finding him with the blond Konoha genin and the other two Suna nin made her calm down. The multiple other chakras had mellowed out, meaning everyone had been successful in surviving. "Good, he's alright.

Kakashi noticed her relief and smiled once more. "Well in any case, we should help with their cleanup as well." Kakashi grabbed the captain and Aki's captor, while Sasuke held Hayate and the last ninja, and the foursome made their way to the rest of the team.

"Saeyuri-hime," the colorful lorikeet chirped from above her.

"We really should take care of those cuts," Aki finished.

"I'll be fine. We can take care of it when we're through."

"Alright," Niji replied, lowering himself into her line of vision. "But if you get an infection, don't come crying to me."

"You sound just like Ki-chin," she sighed in exasperation. The two birds only laughed at her comment.

By the time they arrived, everything was calm. Saeyuri noticed the mass of ANBU clothed ninja in the tree and thanked Kami that none of them were related to her. **(7)**

"Milady," the largest of the three birds flew down to meet her, landing on Saeyuri's uninjured arm. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine, Suki. They're only fleshwounds."

"I've caused you trouble," they all heard Gaara say in an apologetic voice.

"These are the ones who caused the trouble," Naruto said scornfully, ready to unmask the closest shinobi.

"Don't!" Gaara pleaded. "I know perfectly well what they're like. But… Still…" he looked down and Saeyuri's expression changed from indifference to irritation.

"They are my people from the Sand Village," he continued.

"I see," Naruto complied.

"I don't," Saeyuri mumbled. The other seven shinobi looked at her while she glared at the ninja beside her feet. "Unlike you, Gaara, I don't put up with ignorance. These idiots don't hate you, they fear you. And it's that kind of attitude that makes you and I feel the way we do. Isn't that right, Hayate?"

The black haired shinobi looked up at her angrily. "It's your own fault, bitch," he smirked while Saeyuri narrowed her eyes. "I'd forgotten what I heard around town. That you're mother died after giving birth to you. You're the same as him, aren't you? A monster."

With a cruel smirk, Saeyuri crouched down to his level and pulled him up so he uncomfortably relied on her strength. "No, not a monster. I'm the _Feral Phoenix of the Sand,_" she stated. Without a second thought she stood and chucked him into a tree, her eyes dark.

Being told she was a monster hadn't bothered her for years. Saeyuri had protection; her father and brother, the Akatori clan and elders, and even a friend back in her home village. She was honest with her words. Ignorance was the thing she hated most, and while she ignored the way others felt about her she couldn't help but feel that Gaara needed to see the display. She didn't know why, but it bothered her when she saw how disheartened the crimson haired child looked. That was the same expression she had when she was alone in her room as a kid, and she hated it. Seeing it on someone else was worse somehow. It was like a slap in the face.

When she looked back at Gaara and saw the surprise on his face she looked away. "Why don't we just get back to the mission?" she firmly requested, walking away from the others and back toward her path.

"That was kinda awesome," Naruto grinned once she was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed deeply, wiping his forehead while the team of eight stood in a circle. The mission was finally over with, but he couldn't help feeling like something was wrong. Then he noticed the blond from Sunagakure had walked a small distance away and turned her back to everyone else. The three birds she'd summoned for communication purposes between the three dispatched squads had come in handy just before the attack. They spoke, like most summon animals, and she could easily understand their bird calls. Besides that she had taken out the bandits as if it were childsplay, yet now her muscles were tensed. She had done a good job, so what was she so upset about.<p>

"Neh, Saeyuri-chaaan!" he called out to her. He noticed how she flinched and looked at him oddly, but kept his smile while wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He pulled the other blond to the group, chuckling.

"You're getting kinda creepy," she informed the genin. "Why are you assaulting me?"

"Because you need to come say goodbye," Naruto stated, setting her beside Gaara and running over to the three other ninja from Konoha. "To your new friends that is."

Saeyuri's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"The way I see it, we all did this mission together. That means we formed a bond together beyond the alliance of our villages. Isn't that right, Gaara?" he gave a wide, foxy grin.

Gaara nodded, looking directly into Saeyuri's eyes when she spared him a glance.

While the Konoha shinobi walked away they waved their goodbyes. Sae shot Naruto a small smile, causing him to give her his own grin. _What an interesting character this Naruto is. I'm sure it won't be our last meeting._

"What about you, Saeyuri-sama?" she heard Yaoki ask.

"Eh?" she asked boredly. She hadn't been paying attention in the least bit.

"We said we're Gaara-sama's friends!" Korobi happily cheered.

"Don't you want to be Gaara-sama's friend?" Yaoki asked with a smile.

Saeyuri turned her gaze to the youngest member of the group in thought. She wondered if that was what she wanted from him. If friendship was the answer to her question. She smirked, knowing the answer.

"Well?" Korobi insisted on hearing the answer.

"No way!" Saeyuri turned away, fists placed firmly on her hips. She heard the protests from behind her and knew for a fact she'd disappointed Gaara. In spite of that, she smiled and looked at them over her shoulder. "You don't need another friend, Gaara-kun. What you require is a bodyguard!"

Saeyuri began to walk away, toward the direction of the desert. Before she disappeared into the trees she turned, noticing the three males had stayed in the same spots instead of following her.

"Hellooooo," she called. "How am I supposed to protect you if you can't even keep up?"

The shinobi all stared at her, absolutely stunned. Gaara looked at Korobi and Yaoki and they looked back at him. A smile lit up on their faces.

"I'm guessing that's her way of saying yes," Yaoki laughed, wrapping his arm around Gaara as Korobi ran to catch up with the blond kunoichi.

She laughed when he tripped and smiled when Gaara and Yaoki approached. The rising sun hit her lightly tanned skin perfectly at that moment. Her aura appeared warm, and as quickly as it came, it left when she turned back to the trees, her long hair trailing behind her.

Korobi and Yaoki ran ahead, leaving Gaara to fall in line at the rear. He smiled while watching his new friends antics.

"Yaoki, carry me back home," the Akatori joked.

_Yes,_ Gaara thought. _This is just the beginning._

"Gaara-kuuun," he heard Saeyuri call out. When he looked up he found that Yaoki was really caring her. "You'd better keep up or I can't guard you!"

"Yes, I know," Gaara responded, walking a bit quicker.

* * *

><p>"And that's how it happened," Saeyuri finished off the story with a smile.<p>

"Wow," Temari smirked. "What an eventful mission."

"Yeah… I don't know why I told you all that though. I could have easily told you the gist of it," Saeyuri scratched her head.

"Who knows," Temari said, facing forward. She knew exactly why Saeyuri had given her the long version. The blond didn't know it yet, but her bond with Temari was much stronger than she could anticipate.

"Oh look, there's Konoha," Temari pointed down the trail to the large gates of the foreign city.

"Looks interesting. Hey, let's race!" Saeyuri said playfully while running ahead.

"That's cheating!" Temari called out, rushed to keep up.

"Hurry up Temari-san! Loser buys lunch," she called out, already far ahead and running backwards.

"No way I'm buying lunch!"

"Then you'd better win," Saeyuri teased.

* * *

><p>Yup, there's chapter 2 as promised. Sorry it's so long. I didn't intend for it to be that way. I honestly thought 10 pages, easy, buuuuut I surpassed my expectations. Now, I didn't proofread because it's 1:55 and I really need to go to sleep for once, but I know HiroxK wanted me to feed her Sand Sib addiction, so sorry for any mistakes.<p>

Next chapter we'll meet up with Tsunade-sama and a bunch of other farmiliar faces. Can't wait to write that one! And we get to see how Saeyuri makes innocent boys suffer. Woohoo!

**(1)**Turkey Vultures are carnivorous desert birds. They are black and brown, with a featherless red head, white bill, and yellow feet, and a 6 foot wingspan. Not the prettiest of the feathered creatures.

**(2)**Hime, just in case you don't know, means Princess. Saeyuri is kind of like the Sunagakure version of Hinata. She comes from a long lineage, and is the highest member of the family. Later it will be explained why.

**(3)**While the elders of Sunagakure and her home village may treat her well, the villagers of Suna do not for different reasons. In chapter 1 you know she has a tendency to use her five-finger discount. And the kids her age feel it is unfair that she receives the highest praise and treatment.

**(4)**-Sigh- Yes Gaara is talking too much, I know. Shut up.

_**(5)**Shunshin no Jutsu_, better known as the _Body Flicker Technique_, is a jutsu that allows ninja to move to a certain distance with high-speed. This is the technique that appears to let shinobi teleport with a puff of smoke, when they are actually using chakra tovitalize the body, moving at an extreme speed.

_**(6)**Ki Nobori no Shugyō _simply put is the tree climbing exercise.

_**(7)**Kami-sama_ means Lord. Just clarifying.

Also, if any of you are wondering, this chapter is based on an actual episode. It's Shippuden 182, so yes, a filler. One of the very few fillers I've watched. The one about Neji was better though. Papa Hyuuga was hot in the end.


End file.
